


Forgiveness

by StormyBear30



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris practically ran away from home after coming out to his parents and brother because he feels they don’t accept him.  Adam is the one who calls them and tries to make amends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

“Why aren’t you dressed yet?” Adam asked as he walked into the living room and found his boyfriend lying on the couch. “Your parents and brother are going to be here any minute now and you’re still in your pajamas” Kris didn’t have a chance to answer as the doorbell rang at that exact moment. “Great…they’re here” He huffed, grabbing Kris by the hand and jerking him off of the couch. “Hurry up and go get dressed while I introduce myself”

“It isn’t like they haven’t seen me in my pajamas before “Kris grumbled, arms across his chest as he glared at Adam.

“You haven’t seen or spoken to your parents in over two years Kris. Is this really how you want this reunion to go?” Adam asked, once again not waiting for an answer as he directed Kris towards the bedroom, patting him on the ass for good measure.

“Just remember this was your idea” Kris called out over his shoulder as he trudged towards the bedroom, slamming the door loudly behind him.

“Jesus fuck, what have I gotten myself into?” Adam asked himself, shaking his head he sent out a silent prayer to the universe that he hadn’t made a huge mistake. “Well hello there…” He greeted his guests at the door with his most welcoming smile, shaking the hand of his lover’s brother and father before leaning forward and kissing his mother on the cheek. “It’s so nice to finally meet you” He ushered them in, guiding them into the living area and indicating for them to sit as he stood off to the side of the room. “Kris is running a little behind this morning, so while we wait can I get anyone something to drink. Lunch will be ready in a bit, so that gives us time to get to know each other” He continued to smile, willing Kris to hurry up and get out there with his mind as introductions were made. “I wasn’t sure what everyone liked so I got a couple of cases of different types of beer or we have soda, lemonade and bottled water”

“I’ll take a beer” Kris’s brother Daniel was the first to speak up, his mouth falling open when a door down the hallway was opened and his brother stepped out. “Oh my god…” He cried out, forcing everyone else to look where he was looking. Adam’s jaw literally fell open as he followed Daniel’s line of sight and saw what he assumed was his boyfriend of two years standing before him. He found himself speechless as he closed his mouth, only to have it fall open again because he couldn’t believe his eyes. “You look like you just fell out of some gay night club” He heard Daniel cackle and nearly fall off of his chair.

“Kris…baby…what exactly are you wearing?” Adam asked, finally finding his voice but trying to control the urge to yell because he knew what Kris was trying to do and it was already pissing him off.

“What I always wear” Kris grinned over at Adam, ignoring the clenched jaw and warning eyes he found staring back at him. “Mother, father, Daniel” He nodded towards the three, walking up to Adam and kissing him hard on the lips. “I take it you’ve all met my lover Adam?” He grinned at everyone, wrapping himself around Adam’s body as tightly as he could.

“You look ridiculous” Adam growled softly against his ear, stepping out of Kris’s octopus hold as he eyed him once again because he knew his mind had to be playing tricks on him. Adam had to admit that Kris did look like he had just fallen out of a gay nightclub and as much as he liked the look on him; it was not the time or the place for such things. He was dressed up in tight gold sequined hot pants, a tank top that hung so low in the front and on the sides that it left nothing to the imagination, a pair of six inch gold heels and enough glitter rubbed onto his body that he sparkled no matter what angle you looked at him. However, the clincher was the over abundance of make up that made him look like a two year old had scribbled all over his face.

“Adam why don’t you get everyone something to drink” Kris smiled over at his boyfriend, once again ignoring the glaring looks he was shooting back at him as he walked into the living room, sitting down on another chair across from everyone. “So…did Adam tell you how we met?” Kris asked once Adam had walked into the kitchen. “It’s an amazing story really” He practically squealed, his hands flying everywhere as he projected his inner Brad. “I was at this gay club and I saw him from across the room and I just knew I had to have him” He continued with his theatrics. “I went up to him and told him that I wanted to suck his cock and before I knew what happened we were in the back room and I was on my knee’s…” He didn’t get to finish his sentence at the loud commotion he heard behind him, his ankle twisting hard underneath him as he was jerked out of his chair and practically carried down the hallway by a fuming Adam.

“Excuse us” Adam cried out over his shoulder, not looking back because he was afraid of the looks he found find looking back at them. “What the fuck Kris?” Adam shot out, slamming the bedroom door so hard that the latch didn’t catch, leaving the door partially open. “Who the hell are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?”

“I’m right here” Kris replied, smirking at Adam in a way he knew was pissing him off but he didn’t care as he checked his makeup in the mirror behind him.

“No…my boyfriend loves to wear baggy jeans and faded t-shirts. You…you, I don’t know who you are” He stammered, ready to clobber Kris for acting like such a spoiled brat. “I know what you’re doing Kris and you’re being ridiculous”

“I don’t know what you mean. I was simply telling my family about the way that we met and you decided to get all manly on me” He watched as Adam stewed behind him in the mirror for a moment before turning around to face him. “I told you that this was a bad idea. I told you that I didn’t want to see my parents after what happened the last time we were together, but you didn’t listen”

“Look I know that things didn’t work out so well the last time you were with you parents, but you can’t put all the blame on them Kris” Adam spoke softly as he reached out and took his lovers hand, relief filling him when he allowed Adam to pull him into his arms. “According to what you told me you just announced that you were gay and before you even gave them a chance to process anything you were on a plan to California”

“You don’t know shit” Kris pushed Adam away, walking into towards the bathroom on the other side of the room. “I out myself to them and they couldn’t accept it. I waited a week for one of them to say something to me, but they just ignored it and pretended that everything was still the same. They made it very clear that they didn’t want to deal with their gay son and so I left”

“You gave them a week to accept something that takes most parents years to totally accept. I know they hurt you Kris, but they’re here now and that has to mean something doesn’t it?” He looked hopefully at his boyfriend, closing his eyes in defeat when all he got in response was the slamming of the bathroom door. “Fuck me…” Adam sighed, taking a deep breath as he prepared himself to face Kris’s family.

“Over two fucking years and nothing has changed” He heard Daniel speak up the moment he entered the room. “This was such a waste of time and money”

“Danny…please” Kris’s mother begged, dabbing at her eyes with her fingers before she turned to look at Adam. “He’s still angry at us” She said and Adam didn’t know if she was asking him or telling him.

“He’s being a brat is what he is, but what else we would expect from him” Daniel grumbled before Adam could say anything. “He’s been like this his entire life. He doesn’t get what he wants and he does something stupid”

“Daniel…that’s enough” Neil Allen finally spoke. “I’d like to thank you for the invitation and that we appreciate what you tried to do for us Adam, but coming here clearly was a mistake”

“Neil…please don’t go” Adam said as he watched the elder man get up from his seat, taking his wife’s hand and helping her do the same. “He’s just angry. He loves you all so much and…”

“If he loves us so much then why wasn’t it him that made that call?” Daniel asked, standing up himself as he made his way for the door. “He’s hurt and confused and sad, well what about the hurt, confusion and sadness he’s caused this family and rather then stay around and deal with it, he bolted and left us to deal with the aftermath. Look Adam, like my father said, we appreciate what you tried to do, but coming here was the biggest fucking mistake ever”

Adam had no words as he watched Daniel storm out the front door, Neil ushering Kris’s crying mother after him. “Just a minute” He heard her say softly to her husband before turning around and walking over towards him. “You seem like a really lovely boy Adam and I just wanted to say how happy I am that Kris was able to find someone like you. Promise me that you’ll take care of him”

“I promise” Adam vowed, his voice thick and wavy with emotion.

“I know you will” She smiled sadly up at him, patting his face gently before leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. Tears glistened within Adam’s eyes as he watched them leave, closing the door softly behind them.

“I can’t believe you just let them leave like that” Adam said, turning around and finding Kris leaning against the wall in jeans and a t-shirt, his face clear of makeup. “I know you heard everything and yet you just let them leave”

“It’s for the best” Kris shrugged, walking into the living room, starting to pick up the mess Adam has made when he had dropped their drinks moments earlier.

“You didn’t seem to think it was for the best just two weeks ago when you were crying in my arms over that fact that had missed another thanksgiving dinner with your family” Adam reminded, watching as Kris’s back as he continued to clean up the mess on the floor.

“I was drunk. You can’t hold me responsible for what I say when I’m drunk” He finally turned to face Adam.

“You were drunk because you were hurting”

“I was drunk because your brother kept filling my glass every time I turned around”

“Don’t blame Neil on this. You were unhappy the moment you woke up that morning and it only got worse when we went to my parents house for dinner. What the hell is wrong with you? You had an opportunity to make things right with your family and you went like…crazy or something”

“You know what Adam…fuck you” Kris screamed, throwing the broken glass in his hand on the floor in all out anger. “They deserved everything they got today and if you don’t like it then there is the fucking door” He continued to yell, pointing at the door while glaring at his lover.

“You got it, because I don’t know who the fuck you are anymore. Call me when my sweet and sensitive Kris decides to come back” Adam had never been so angry in his life as he stormed out of their apartment, jumping into his car before heading to the one place he knew he could find comfort. “Hi mom” He smiled sadly at his mother as he walked up the steps to her home, thankful for the love and the warmth he found in her eyes as she opened the screen door and allowed him inside.

Adam was near exhausted as he sat in the lobby of the hotel he had set Kris’s parents up in. He hadn’t bothered to find out what rooms they had been assigned too when he had made the reservation and the front desk clerk had been no help when he had asked her. She had told him it was company policy not to give out that sort of information, but had tried to call their room several times with no answer. She had told him they hadn’t checked out yet, but that was all she could tell him. He thanked her and planned to wait in the lobby until they decided to check out. He wanted so badly to partake in the free coffee available for all guests, but was afraid that he would get kicked out or asked to leave since he technically wasn’t one. He hadn’t slept much the night before, his mother and he talking late into the night about Kris’s family and what had led to Adam storming out. His mother had been sympathetic, but strongly urged that Adam not let them leave before trying once again. He didn’t know if his mother was right or not, but she hadn’t ever steered him wrong in all the years since he was born and he wasn’t about to doubt her now.

“I’ll put the bags in the car while you check out” Adam heard a familiar voice say as he looked up and found Kris’s brother struggling with two suitcases.

“Do you need some help with that?” Adam asked with a shaky smile as he strode over towards him, taking one of the suitcases.

“What are you doing here?” Daniel asked, his eyes searching the room around him.

“He’s not here” Adam supplied when his eyes fell back on him. “He’s probably back at the apartment”

“Probably?”

“Yeah…he and I sort of got into it after you and your parents left” Adam shrugged, his heart heavy because no matter how mad he was a Kris he still loved him so much. “He told me to leave and I left”

“Oh Adam” Kim Allen cried out, tears in her eyes as she ran up to the dark haired man and hugged him. “I’m so sorry that our coming here caused that to happen”

“It’s not your fault…really” He smiled sadly at the doubtful look in her eyes. “I was wondering if I could take you all to breakfast before you leave?” He asked hopefully, nodding at Kris’s father when he walked up to them. “There’s a little diner just up the street that serves the most delicious breakfast and it will give us a chance to talk and get to know each other”

“We’d love that” Kim spoke for all of them, taking the suitcase Adam still held in his hand and passing it back to her husband. “Lead the way” She said with a smile, taking Adam’s arm when he offered it to her.

“So close and yet so fucking far away” Daniel grumbled to his father as they followed the two.

“What kind of diner is this?” Daniel asked fifteen minutes later as they were seated in a round booth.

“It’s called the Rainbow diner. It’s been here long before I was born” Adam smiled and waved at one of the waitresses standing behind the counter. “It’s kind of a gay hang out, but I wasn’t joking when I said they serve the best breakfast. Kris and I come here for breakfast just about every morning before work and hang out with our friends from time to time afterward.

“Hey Adam…” A blonde man waved at Adam before sitting down at a table across the diner.

“Adam man…what’s up” Another man greeted him, smiling politely at everyone at the table.

“Hey guys…” Adam grinned back, nodding at the guy sitting at the table as well as the man standing before them. “Rick, this is Kris’s family. Their visiting from Arkansas”

Nice to meet you all” Rick said as he reached out and shook all of their hands. “Where is Kris?” He asked, noticing the frown that quickly crossed Adam’s face and the wetness that formed in his mothers eyes.

“He wasn’t feeling well” Adam lied and he knew Rick knew he was lying.

“Well it was nice meeting you” He smiled at the three of them again. “I hope Kris feels better soon” He smiled at Adam, nodding his head in a way that let Adam know he was there for him if he needed him.

 

"Hey Adam..." Another group of guys called out as they were seated. "Where's your better half? Did he finally get smart and leave you?" One man joked, walking up to the table with a playful grin on his face. "Is Kris ok?" He turned serious when all he got was silence in response.

"He's fine...just a little under the weather" Adam fibbed again.

"Well let me know if he decides to dump your ass then I'm there" The man laughed, winking at Daniel before heading over towards his own table.

"Were like a big family" Adam blushed, waving at the rest of his party, a sad smile on his face because he didn't know where he stood with Kris after the previous night and as much as he didn't want to admit it a break up was possible.

"Hey baby...how you doing this morning?" He was jerked out of his thoughts as a large manly looking woman walked up to the table with a pad in her hand. "Where's my cutie at?" She asked looking at Adam and then the rest of the table.

"They got into a fight and Kris kicked him out, probably broke up with his ass too because he didn’t get what he wanted" Daniel cried out, slamming his fist on the table, ignoring the look of anger from his dad, the look of shock from his mother and the look of sadness from Adam. "What...it's the truth and I'm tired of you two acting all shocked that Kris is acting like a drama queen. He's always been like that and you just ignore it and let him get away with it"

"First...I'm sorry to hear that baby” She pointed at Adam. “However, this is Kris and there isn't any doubt by anyone that knows him that he's over the moon for you, so its only a matter of time before the two of you are back together again" She said to Adam with a wink, before turning a serious face towards Daniel. "Second...you need to show some respect towards Adam and your parents and get over your jealousy issues"

"What...I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous" He cried out again at the pitying and disapproving looks he was receiving from everyone, even the people around the diner. "You know what...you...you drag queen...take our order and mind your own fucking business"

"I may be a drag queen Junior, but don't think I won't take you jealous ass outside and show you how much of a man I really am" The waitress threatened, her voice getting deeper before straightening back up and putting a smile back in place. Pardon me folks" She turned her attention towards the elderly couple in the booth. "You have to be cuties parents. I'm Glenda...pleased to meet you" She smiled, reaching out a manicured hand to shake their hands. "Adam and Kris have been coming here for the last couple of years and I've come to think of them as family and when my family is threatened I tend to get a little upset. Forgive me please"

"Thank you for watching out for our boy" Adam heard Kim say as she slide out of the booth, hugging the large woman warmly.

"Why, you're welcome" She blushed, clearing her throat before poising her pen above the pad in her hand. "So...what will it be?"

"I'm sorry Glenda spoke to you like that" Adam said to Daniel after their drinks had been delivered. "She tends to have a soft spot for Kris. I think she has a little crush on him" He chuckled as he looked over towards the counter, grinning at the wink shot across the room at him.

"Kris is very lucky to have a family like this to love and take care of him" Kim sniffled, dabbing at her eyes with a napkin.

"Yes he is, but despite what you saw yesterday its nothing compared to his real family. He misses you all so much although the little fucker will only admit it when he's drunk" Adam thought back to the night after spending Thanksgiving with his family, how Kris had fallen apart in his arms over how much he missed his family. "He's so damned stubborn, but I have to admit that its one of the million and one things I love about him"

"You really do love him don't you?" Neil finally spoke up breaking his silence since they had entered the diner.

"He's the love of my life. I knew it from the moment I laid eyes on him at that club" Adam smiled, his heart bursting with the amount of love he felt for Kris.

"So you really met the way he said?" Daniel asked, turning his attention towards the waitress when their breakfast was served to them. "How do I know you didn't spit in that?" He grinned up at her, liking her despite her earlier scolding.

"You don't baby" She winked at him, placing the plate on the table before him. "Oh and just so you know Adam did meet your brother just the way he said he did" She grinned at Adam at the groan coming across the table. "What everyone knows the great love story that is Adam and Kris" She laughed out loud at the murmurs of agreement from the other patrons in the diner. “Kris took Adam to the back room, gave him a…um…well you know” She blushed for a moment trying to keep the story PG for Adam’s guests. “Afterwards got really upset and started to freak out because lets face it that isn’t something that he would normally do and Adam being the sweetheart that he is took him home and never let him go again”

"You do realize these are his parents don't you?" Adam groaned again, covering his face with his hands in order to hide the blush racing down his neck. "They don't need to hear things like that about their son"

"He met a man who worships the ground that he walks upon and would do anything for him. I think that's all the matters to them" Glenda smiled between Adam and Kris's parents. “It may have started out as a bad porn story, but the end result is a beautiful love story. You love him…that’s all that matters”

"I really do" Adam sighed, his heart hitching once again at how much he loved and missed Kris.

"Yo Lambert, tell your little clepto that I want my gold hot pants back" Adam heard an all too familiar voice cry out, causing him to groan again.

"Yeah man he hit up my closet too" Another taller man quipped, placing his arms around his boyfriend as they stood before the table. "Brad and I went to go out last night and he had borrowed my favorite shirt and Brad's pants"

"Borrowed...you mean stole" Brad shrieked, hands flying through the air. "I hadn't even had a chance to wear them yet and if he did anything to ruin them then you can best bet that I will take his shrimpy ass and spray paint it gold and..."

"When does he breathe?" Daniel spoke through gritted teeth at Adam.

"It's a gift" Cassidy answered for him, putting his hand out towards the man. "Cassidy Haley and this glittery creature is Brad Bell".

"Daniel Allen and these are my parents Kim and Neil" Daniel greeted him as he shook his hand.

"Kris's family...how cool" Cassidy smiled, seeming truly excited to meet them as he grabbed a chair from a nearby table and sat down. "Bradley...aren't you going to say hello" He asked as he pulled Brad into his lap

"The little clepto has parents?" Brad asked, surprised. "I've known him for two years and he never said anything about having parents"

"Brad...please" Adam sighed, not wanting to deal with Brad's antics in front of Kris's family.

"What...it's true and I for one think that it is very rude that he's had parents and never told us about them and so what you're embarrassed by us now and you've kept us from them and..."

"Baby...hush" Cassidy, whispered against Brad's ear, hugging him against his body as he placed a kiss on his neck.

"Adam..." Glenda nodded towards the window where Kris could be seen leaning against it.

"Excuse me" Adam said to Daniel as they slipped out of the booth. "Be right back"

"What the hell is going on" Brad asked as he they watched Adam walk away, pouting when all he got where blank looks from everyone at the table.

"Kris..." Adam spoke his name cautiously as he walked outside and found his boyfriend still leaning against the window, his back towards him.

"You didn't come home last night" Kris sniffled.

"You told me to leave" Adam reminded him. “I figured that we both needed some time to cool off”

"I didn't think wouldn't come back. I couldn't sleep because I was so worried about you"

"You could have called my cell or my mothers"

"I know" Kris replied softly, head ducked as he stared teary eyed at the ground. "I was just so angry and my pride wouldn't let me".

"Maybe we need to let go of the pride of yours and do what you really want to do". Adam suggested, turning Kris around to face him.

"I know...I will". There were tears in his eyes as he gazed up at the love of his life. "Forgive me?"

"Baby...I love you and I'm always going to forgive you and that damn pride of yours" Adam smiled at his lover reaching out and pulling him tightly into his arms.

"I love you too...so fucking much" Kris cried out, eyes closed as he clung to Adam. "How much do they hate me right now?" He asked, pulling back looking through the window at the gaggle of people looking back at them.

"Can't speak for Daniel and Brad, but your parents love you baby" Adam answered with a chuckle, pulling Kris back into his arms. "Are you ready to go in there and talk to them?"

"I've missed them so much" Kris finally decided to admit the truth.

"We've missed you to sweetie" They both heard a female voice speak behind them.

"I'm so sorry Mama" Kris sobbed, pulling out of Adam's arms and falling into his mother's. "Daddy" He whispered his father's name, wrapping his free arm around his waist as he was held by both his parents. "Please forgive me. I was so stupid and my pride and...just please forgive me"

"Only if you forgive us son" Was his father's tearful reply.

Adam couldn’t help but get teary eyed himself as he watched the family bonding going on before him, smiling like a maniac when Neil grabbed his arm and tugged him into the fold.

“Ok…family time is over. Allen you get your clepto ass in here and fill me in on what the fuck is going on and why my brand new, never been worn hot pants had to be involved” Brad cried out from the doorway of the diner, causing Kim, Neil and Adam to laugh at the outrageous look on his face, but Kris to groan because he knew that he had a lot of groveling to do since he really had stolen Brad’s pants.

“Is he always like this?” Kim asked as Brad continued to stand there, hands on hips, foot tapping impatiently.

“Always” Kris replied, groaning again when Adam took his hand and led him towards the door.

“You got some serious explaining to do little man” Brad grabbed Kris by the ear, dragging the yelping man towards the table. Kris could only wave at the people calling out greetings, too afraid to lose an ear if he even considered stopping to speak to any of them.

“Well, well, well…looks like the drama queen decided to grace us with his presence” Daniel mumbled, ignoring the dirty looks being shot his way by the drag queen still standing by the table.

“Go ahead…say what you have to say because I deserve everything you give me” Kris closed his eyes as he waited for the yelling and screaming he more then deserved to begin.

“Are you over your dramatics now?” Daniel asked instead, wanting to curse his brother out until he was blue in the face, but at the happy and content looks on both of their parents face he decided to be kind and focus on moving past his anger.

“I am” Kris responded, curling into Adam’s side when his strong arm was placed around his shoulder.

“About fucking time” He winked at Glenda before diving into the breakfast before him.

“Do I even want to know what’s going on here?” Brad asked the table in general as he looked around it.

“I was stupid and now I’m not” Kris answered with a smile as he looked between his parents and his brother.

“Whatever…” Brad replied with a flounce, rolling his eyes before he turned them hard towards Kris. “You will bring my pants back tonight and because you borrowed them without asking you will also buy me something pretty to go along with them”

“Deal…” Kris sighed; knowing that he was getting off easy as Brad focused his attention to the waitress beside him as he and Cassidy gave her their order.

“You hungry?” Adam asked him with a smile.

“Not really” Kris shrugged. “I’ll just nibble off of your plate” He smiled back, leaning up for the kiss he’d been dying for since seeing Adam outside. “Love you” He mumbled against those lips.

“Love you too” Adam giggled, pulling Kris tighter against his body as the kiss began to intensify.

“Please tell me that they are not one of those couples?” Daniel cried out, his eyes wide as he took in the kissy facing that was going on by the two of them.

“This is only the beginning” Brad yawned, so used to Adam and Kris that it bored him.

“Oh yeah…they are that couple” Glenda spoke up as she refilled their empty coffee cups.

“Totally that couple” A man called out from across the room, the others sitting with him nodding their heads in agreement.

“It’s so cute that they’re sickening” Rick hollered over his shoulder with a wink in their direction, laughing out loud because he knew neither one of them had heard a word that any of them had said.

“So how long are you in town for?” Brad asked Kris’s mother as they finished their breakfast.

“Well we were going to go back today, but I think that we’re going to hang around for a few more days” Kim replied with a smile as she looked over at the two still totally transfixed on each other.

“They could be like this for hours” Brad pointed at the two with his fork. “Is this your first time to California?”

“Yep…and if we’re going to stay then we are doing the tourist thing then” Daniel replied before shoveling another forkful of food into his mouth.

“Do you ever speak?” Brad ignored Daniel’s horrible table manners, instead focusing on the quiet older man at the table. “The strong silent type” Brad grinned when all he got in reply was a nod. “I totally approve”

“Should I be jealous?” Cassidy asked, leaning back in his chair with Brad still in his lap.

 

“Totes…” Brad flirted, winking at Kris’s blushing father before turning his sights on his boyfriend. “What…you have to admit that he is kind of hot for an older man”

“I totally agree with you” Kim replied with a smile, her eyes focused on the tiny man sitting at the end of the table. “Just remember he’s mine and if you try and lay a hand on him…well lets just leave it at that”

“Catty…I love it” Brad growled at her with a grin. “I like you and it’s been decided” He clapped his hands together to get everyone’s attention, rolling his eyes in disgust when he received everyone’s but Kris and Adam. “Whatever…” He threw his hand up at the clueless two. “Since those two are completely oblivious that we are even sitting at this table with them, I insist that you spend the day with Cass and me. We can show you parts of L.A. that you never see in any brochure”

“Totes…” Kim cried out, clapping her hands in delight as Daniel and Neil looked at each other in fear from across the table. “Neil get the check” She fussed at her husband, ignoring the looks she was receiving from him as she looked over at Kris with a smile on her face as he cuddled with his boyfriend.

“Totes…” Brad chimed in, jumping off of Cassidy’s lap. “This is going to be so much fun” He cried out, jumping up and down in excitement.

“Should we tell them that we’re leaving” Daniel asked as they all slide out from the booth.

“It could be hours before they even know we’re gone” Brad rolled his eyes again.

“It’s true” Cassidy replied, grabbing the pen Glenda had left on the table and writing a quick note on the back of the bill. “You know I don’t think that we’ve ever said a proper goodbye to them since they started coming here as a couple” He said, sliding the piece of paper over towards them before taking Brad’s hand, the two of them walking for the door.

“Come on y’all” Brad said over his shoulder, rolling his eyes one last time when Kris and Adam rubbed their noses together in a cute bunny nose kiss. “We need to go or I am going to lose the breakfast that Neil paid for” He winked at Neil, laughing out loud when the man blushed red once again.

“We’d everyone go?” Kris asked as he looked around the table and found it devoid of his parent’s, bother and friends.

“Holy shit…” Adam chuckled as he slid the piece of paper he found on the table towards Kris.

Dear Lovebirds,  
Brad decided to play tour guide today. You two owe me!!! Will call you when I feel your father and brother have had enough.  
Love Cass

“Should we try to find them?” Adam asked, looking at his watch in confusion and wondering just how long they had been sitting there alone.

“Nah…their in good hands with Brad and Cassidy” Kris replied with a playful grin. “Besides, I think that I have some making up to do to my baby for how badly I treated him last night”

Adam had no idea if the check had been paid, nor did he care as he threw several twenty dollar bills on the table before grabbing Kris’s hand and practically dragging him towards their apartment. Glenda couldn’t help but smile as she watched the two, already knowing what they were up to as she picked up the waded up cash, placing it in her bra along with her other tips with a grin on her face before walking back towards the counter.

The End…


End file.
